1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic traction harnesses for applying traction to a patient's limb, and more particularly, to a disposable traction band for contacting the skin and a reusable pneumatic cuff for overlying the traction band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of prior art traction harness for attachment of a tensioning weight to a patient's limb has utilized adhesive tapes or adhesive pads for direct application to the skin, thus inducing locally high levels of skin shear which limits the safe total tractive loads applicable. In addition, these devices may cause allergic reactions in the patient, provide no limb cushioning or ventilation, and are painful and time consuming to apply and remove.
Another type of prior art traction harness utilized bands or splints which are cushioned with foam or sponge material which is placed against the limb, and means for securing such a traction band to the limb are adhesives, or hook and loop type fabric fasteners such as Velcro surrounding such bands. These harnesses are objectionable because the foam padding, being stretchable, does not provide uniform shear throughout the length of the skin contact and also cause displacement of the harness because of the stretch of the foam in the direction of traction.
Additionally, these prior art harnesses are subject to a major medical drawback, namely the inability of controlling the circumferential compression forces on the patient's limb. The securing tape, straps or wrappings of the prior art traction harnesses may be applied so tightly as to restrict or at least to reduce to an undesirable extent blood flow to the extremities, thus requiring monitoring and rewrapping. Or if the straps or fasteners are not wrapped tightly enough, the device will slip down to the malleolus causing blood restriction and skin slough. As traction of the limbs is sometimes necessary for an extended period of time, control of the circumferential compressive forces, as well as uniformity of such forces, becomes of great importance.